


What You've Been Wishing For

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-21
Updated: 2003-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin annoys Michael.





	What You've Been Wishing For

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Michael!"

Michael looked up from the comic book he was reading and saw Brian's handsome face. His friend was smiling happily at him and Michael felt the familiar sensations of love and lust that always enveloped him whenever Brian was near.

"Hey Brian, what are you smiling about?" Please, don't let his smile have anything to do with Justin. Once, just once, I would like to be the one to put that kind of smile on Brian's face.

"I wanted to tell you some great news! Justin..."

Michael groaned out loud. Why did it always have to be about Justin?

"I know, I know, but just let me finish Mikey, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. But I really don't give a shit about anything the Boy Wonder has done now."

"He's gone Mikey." 

The smile on Brian's face got even wider as he spoke. Michael blinked, not sure he really had listen to his friend say that the annoying little shit was gone.

"He's gone?" He said the word slowly, savoring it. Oh, how long had he waited to hear those little words!

"Gone, disappeared, vanished. And this time he's not coming back. Ethan convinced him to go with him to Europe and they're going to live over there from now on. I'm finally free of the little fucker!"

"You mean that? I mean, are you really happy he's gone?" Michael still couldn't believe it but his friend looked ecstatic.

"Of course I'm happy! I was sick and tired of having him around all the time and I was just about to kick the little shit out of my loft when he met Ethan. I don't know what a guy as talented and smart as him sees in Justin, but I'm happy he took him out of my hands. Now I can concentrate on you, as I should've been doing all along. I can't believe how much time I wasted on that lying piece of shit."

"Brian, what are you saying?" He didn't dare to breathe as he waited for Brian's answer. 

Brian smiled lovingly at him as he took Michael's hand in his. He was so close that Michael could feel his warm breath on his face as he spoke. He smelled of whisky and mint. Brian's red lips almost touched his as he spoke.

"I'm saying I'm all yours...if you want me."

"If I want you?! Brian! Of course I want you, I've always wanted you!"

"Thank you Michael. I know I shouldn't have let Justin separate us, but I'm going to make it up to you, I promise. For starters, you're going to move out of the dump you've been living in and you're moving in with me. "

"Brian, that's great. But what about all my stuff? You hate my comic book collection and my action figures and ..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find a place for all that at the loft. It'll fit right in with the rest of the decor."

"Brian, I don't know what to say!"

"Say yes Mikey. After all, isn't this what you've been wishing for?"

"Oh Brian!" Michael couldn't speak anymore. He stepped closer to Brian just and smiled happily when Brian took him in his arms, his face inching closer to Michael's.

Michael closed his eyes and waited to be kissed by the man he'd loved his entire life. He had waited so long for Brian to kiss him like this, like a lover, not just like a friend. He couldn't believe this was actually happening...

"Brian!"

"Justin, what are you doing here? I thought you were with the fiddler."

"Brian, I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking, Ethan can't possibly compare to you. I don't love him and I don't want to be with him. Can you forgive me?"

"Are you insane?! Of course he's not going to forgive you! You left him and you can't have him back. Right Brian?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?! You just told me you wanted to be with me! Tell Justin to go away!"

"But I don't want him to go away Mikey. Maybe I should give him another chance.."

"What!!"

"Please forgive me Brian, I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Oh yeah? How?"

Michael's eyes almost bled when he saw Justin shoving his tongue down Brian's throat. He felt nauseous when Brian's hands squeezed Justin's bubble butt. He was finally able to speak when Brian started to unzip Justin's jeans.

"Brian! What're you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Mikey?"

"It looks like you're going to fuck him right here!"

" Well, I was thinking about it."

"Michael, could you leave us alone for an hour or two? I promise we'll clean up when we're done."

Michael looked at Justin and blinked, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to speak. He couldn't have heard that!

"You want me to leave you alone in my own damn store so you can fuck?!"

"Mmm, yes?"

"Briaaan! Are you going to really take him back?"

"I guess I am."

"But why!?"

"Look at him Mikey. He's young, he's hot and he's fabulous in bed. I'd be crazy not to take him back."

"But Brian, what about me?"

"Sorry Mikey. But don't worry, we'll still be friends. Now, get the fuck out, I'm going to show Justin the error of his ways."

"Yes, please, show me Brian!"

Michael couldn't move, couldn't speak as he stood watching the two men. They were kissing again and tearing at each other's clothes desperately. They were really going to fuck right there, in front of him! This just couldn't be happening! It was a fucking nigthmare...!

 

"AAARGGHHH!!"

 

Michael woke up in his own bed with Ben next to him.

"Michael, what's wrong?"

"Ben? Sorry, I was dreaming."

"Sounded more like you were having a nightmare. Want to tell me about it?"

"Huh, no thanks. I'm ok now, go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

Michael felt incredibly guilty as he looked at the worried face of his boyfriend. He sighed and kissed Ben lightly. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go back to sleep."

"Ok, but wake me if you want to talk."

"I will, thanks."

 

Michael felt relieved when Ben closed his eyes and felt quickly asleep. It was so fucking unfair! Why couldn't he be happy with this amazing man, why did he have to want Brian so much?

And why couldn't he have Brian, at least in his own dreams?! Why did Justin have to ruin even this for him? It wasn't fair!


End file.
